


Character Study: Jacob Seed

by sadmarchhare



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Character Study, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: a small piece for me to get confortable writing jacob seed
Kudos: 2





	Character Study: Jacob Seed

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" The deputy screamed holding onto the bars of the cell until their knuckles turned white. Jacob looked at them with a proud smile.  
"I'm testing you, and until now you've proved yourself. You are one of the strong ones." Their breathing was ragged and they couldn't see well.  
"I'm not a dog. You're fucking crazy. What if one day I hurt someone I love?"  
"They were weak then and you'll just have to avoid that song as much as you can..." BASTARD. BASTARD. BASTARD. He knows what he's doing and dep is powerless to stop him... They can't... They can't do anything... They scream.  
"I'm gonna kill you. You'll see." And the scum laughs he doesn't know what awaits him but neither does the deputy.


End file.
